


Details

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Science Boyfriends, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle Of New York, Tony and Bruce head to Malibu, where Bruce learns a little something about Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from the song "Details", written and performed by Robert Downey Jr. himself. (is there anything that man can't do?) It was the first song of his that I'd heard. It remains my favorite.

The clock read 3:39 am when Bruce woke to the sound of music in the distance. He rolled over. Tony was not next to him.

They had retreated to the house in Malibu soon after the incident in New York. They had stuck around long enough for Tony to get the repairs to the tower underway. Once he was satisfied that he, the contractors, and Pepper were on the same page, he left everything in her capable hands. That was a little over a week ago.

The escape to the dream house on the ocean could not have been more welcome to either of them. For as much as the needed to rest and relax, they also needed to explore this intricate relationship that began the moment they grasped hands aboard SHIELD's helicarrier. And explore they did - each other's minds, hearts and bodies - mining for the diamonds that they'd buried beneath layer upon layer of emotional coal.

Bruce climbed out of bed, and headed toward the music. It definitely didn't sound like Tony's typical musical preferences. No drums, electric guitars or screaming. All he could detect was a piano, and a male voice. Bruce figured that Tony was watching a movie.

When he reached the sprawling living room, he stopped abruptly. It was Tony - playing the piano, and softly singing a soulful melody.

"...I will spare the details  
of the rocks and the nails  
and the times that I've lied  
Can't lay down tonight  
I've already tried  
a hundred times..."

Bruce was stunned. It was beautiful. He felt as if he was peering through the door that lead straight to Tony's heart. This revelation was placed firmly on his list of things he would have never expected about Tony. It was also to be added to the list of things he loved about him.

When Tony finished the song, Bruce moved into his view.

"Geez, I'm sorry. Did I wake you? I thought the bedroom was far enough away." he said as Bruce crossed the room and sat next to him on the edge of the piano bench.

"No...it's ok. This is...wonderful. I'm mildly shocked."

"What, did you think I had a piano just for show?" Tony teased.

Well, yes, that kind of was what Bruce had thought. "I just...I didn't think..." Tony smiled as Bruce stammered.

"I know...doesn't really fit my image, huh?"

"Play some more." Bruce found this aspect of Tony particularly enchanting.

"I don't usually...I mean I rarely..." It was Tony's turn to be flustered.

"Please."

Tony couldn't, nor did he want to, say no to him. His fingers began to dance across the keys.

Bruce uncovered a diamond that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in October 2012. I've gotten slightly better with titles since then.


End file.
